Pretty Sailor Soldiers: Neo-Sailors
by Angel Selene
Summary: Takes place after the final series. The Starlights have returned, and the earth is facing a new threat, one they can't possibly defeat. When Neo-Sailor Jupiter appears to help, new secrets about Seiya's past emerge. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters of the 5th dimension are mine. I do not own any of the original senshi. Warning, if you consider the Starlights more female then male, then this has shojou-ai (girl/girl love). That is not what I was playing off of, I personally like the Starlights as guys better, so that's where i get off doing this. Also, this story is rated for some minor violence, possible language and possible adult themes later.  
Well, on w/ the story!! Please read and review  
  
~~~~~~~~  
The Queen of the fifth dimension looked on in her water mirror.  
  
"There is no trouble here any longer… Our Neo-Soldiers have eliminated it," she sighed. "But the third dimension earth is in desperate need of help. Their Sailor Soldiers, no matter how strong, are not strong enough…" she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Kano."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Get Neo-Sailors Jupiter and Earth," she ordered. "I need to speak with them immediately."  
  
"Hai," she replied, hurrying off to find the honored soldiers.   
  
"Jupiter-sama! Earth-sama!"  
  
  
"Ready, Rei?" Neo-Sailor Earth taunted.   
  
"Of course," Neo-Sailor Jupiter returned. They tried to size one another up, trying to figure out what their newest attack would be.  
  
"Go!" they both announced.  
  
"Earth Break!" Earth cried, taking lead as Jupiter jumped out of the way of the splitting land. "Fast!"  
  
Twin antenna came from Jupiter's tiara as the bracelets on her boots clanged.  
  
"Thunder Prison!" she commanded as a cage of lighting bolts surrounded her opponents and shocked her. "Not bad ," Jupiter smiled, landing a few feet in front of her slightly crispy pupil.  
  
"Well done, Jupiter-sensei. As always," Earth agreed standing up.   
  
"You've improved, Karei. You should try to make that come up, rather than down, though. It'd be more effective," she smiled.  
  
"Hai," Earth muttered, standing up.  
  
"Jupiter-sama! Earth-sama!" Kano called, running up to them.  
  
"Kano? What is it?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"The queen wants to see you both immediately," she replied. Earth shot Jupiter a confused look before they followed the servant girl. Once they were in front of their pacing queen, they kneeled.  
  
"You called?" Jupiter, being the senior Soldier asked.  
  
"Mokusei Areru," the queen began, as the Neo-Soldier untransformed. "I have a favor to ask of you," she sighed.  
  
"What is it my Queen?" Areru asked, still kneeling, despite no longer being in Sailor guise.  
  
"I need you to go to third dimension earth and help out the Sailor Soldiers of that world," she finally blurted. Areru was clearly surprised. "Please, Rei, I need you to do this. It's very important. That world, our parallel will die. Their Soldiers are not strong enough…" she trailed, flopping down in her throne.  
  
"Forgive me, my Queen, but do the Soldiers of Third Dimension Earth not have powers over both time and death?" Areru replied.  
  
The queen nodded. "But it's still very limited, and quite forbidden for them to use. "Our enemies have fled to our parallel world to destroy us from there. You know that if one falls then the other does too…" the queen's eyes were pleading.  
  
"As you wish, Queen Celeste," Areru accepted.  
  
"Whom will you take with you, Rei?" Celeste asked.  
  
"No one," Areru replied surprising the queen greatly. " I will go alone. I do not wish to put any of the other Soldiers in danger-"  
  
"You will be in danger if you go alone!" the Queen protested.  
  
"I will be fine. I promise," Areru smiled standing up, and pulling a winged star pendant out from under her shirt. "Neo-Jupiter Power… Make UP!" she cried, transforming back into her sailor uniform.   
  
"Very well, then, Rei, you will go alone. You will enroll in the recently rebuilt Mugen school-"  
  
"The genius school," Earth tossed in. Jupiter nodded.  
  
"There, three of the Third Dimension Outer Soldiers are enrolled as well. Their planets are Saturn, Neptune and Uranus," she said, handing her profiles on the scouts she named. "Enrolled at 10th Street High are four of the Third Dimension Inners. Along with Third Dimension's Sailor Moon, Sailors Mercury, Venus and Jupiter are also enrolled."  
  
"Jupiter, eh?" she grinned. "I guess I'm going to have to see how well she represents our planet. Please continue."  
  
"The guardian of time, Sailor Pluto is not a high school student, and Mars is enrolled at a private all girls' school. With your ability to sense the powers of the planets, I doubt you'll miss them. Now," the queen motioned her most loyal Neo-Soldier forward. "I must warn you before you go, they have had an encounter with the Soldiers of Princess Fireball-"  
  
"The Sailor Starlights?!" Jupiter gasped. The queen nodded as her soldier's eyes narrowed. "The Sailor Starlights are dangerous-"  
  
"Jupiter!" the queen hissed, silencing her. "Do not let your personal vendettas get in the way. Remember while you are there, you are to protect the moon princess, Tsukino Usagi… Sailor Moon!" she snapped.  
  
"Hai," Jupiter said quickly.  
  
"Then, off you go. I'm not sure if the Starlights will be there or not, but be wary! Do not allow them to disturb your mission!" she called as a green light surrounded her soldier and carried her off to Third Dimension Earth.   



	2. 2

A familiar sound of snapping fingers cut through the air, a sound greatly looked forward to the loosing Inner Soldiers. The familiar speech rolls on as they appear one by one: the Sailor Starlights.  
  
"Star sensitive… INFERNO!" Healer cries, finishing the monster to the point where Sailor Moon can finish it. Or so they thought. Neo Sailor Jupiter lands close to the fighting, but not close enough to be seen. She jumps into a tree and watches the ensuing fight as they all struggle against the monster.   
  
Her suit has no white visible on it. All of the white is in her pale skin, which may as well be white as a sheet of paper. Her green eyes and hair stand out. The gloves, skirt and boots of her uniform are all black, the places that would be white are an aqua color instead, along with the well-known "sailor" aspect of the uniform. The ribbons are also a green color. Her tiara is a golden color with a green gem. Around her waist is a golden belt, along with a chain holding several lighting bolts. Her boots also possess the golden bracelets around the ankles.   
  
The Neo Soldier watches the fight and sighs. "Maybe I should've brought someone," she sighs, then takes notice of the other Soldier's uniforms. Aside from the Starlights, all of the uniforms have a white body and white gloves. She lets out another deep sigh. "I guess I'll have to change mine to fit in," she grumbles, then notices Fighter turn directly in her direction. "No!" she gasped, staying perfectly still. Fighter's attention is drawn away by a direct attack. "Well, if they can't deal with trash like the Black Sun, they're in more trouble than I thought," she surmised, and jumped down. Suddenly a tall capped figure appears, throwing a single red rose. The monster pays no attention to it, and instead tries to shoot at him.   
  
He's suddenly gone, though he certainly couldn't have moved fast enough to get out of the way. A girl with long green hair, has pulled him out of the way, and deposited him on the ground, before disappearing into the dark, only the gold that decorated parts of her suit very visible.  
  
"That won't work on that monster," she grins. "Will it, Kaze?" she calls, as a figure appears from the darkness.  
  
"What is a Neo Soldier like you doing here, Jupiter?" the figure demands. The Neo Soldier grins.  
  
"Doing what Sailor Soldiers do, protecting the princess," she grinned.  
  
"That blasted Celeste sent you! Didn't she?!" Kaze glared.  
  
"Of course," Jupiter grinned. "And now I can see why. The Soldiers of the Third Dimension are a disgrace to the title 'Sailor Soldier'!!" she snapped in reply.   
  
"Spirit beast! Get her!" Kaze demanded, pointing at Jupiter.  
  
"Useless," she whispered. "Thunder Prison!" she lashed out her chain as it created a huge cage of lighting, which killed the Spirit Beast.  
  
"NO!!" Kaze screamed. "You're going to get it this time, Neo Soldier! The Black Sun will not concede!" she cried, disappearing.  
  
"Empty threats," the Neo Soldier sighed, jumping down.   
  
"Rei…?" the Starlights gasped before nearly getting their feet toasted by electricity.   
  
"I have nothing to say to you," she growled.   
  
"Stop! Jupiter!" Fighter called out. As she was about to place her hand on the Neo Soldier's shoulder, the lightning chain was wrapped tightly around her neck.  
  
"If you lay one hand on me, I'll kill you," she announced coldly.   
  
"Fighter!" several of the soldiers cried.  
  
"I don't care who you are! They're not the enemy! They don't deserve to be treated like that!" Sailor Moon screamed, as the chain was released, and Fighter dropped to the ground. Sailor Moon looked scared as the strange soldier approached her. She surprised everyone by dropping to one knee and bowing.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity, on behalf of the queen of the Fifth Dimension Earth, my world parallel to your own, I am Neo Sailor Jupiter," she announced. She stood up, got an annoyed look on her face before her long lighting earrings crackled to life with electricity as the antenna extended from her tiara again.  
  
"Lightning… HURRICANE!" she screamed, the ball of electricity hitting its target, a spying Kaze.  
  
"I'll get you for this!!" she proclaimed, disappearing.  
  
"I doubt it…" Jupiter shrugged. "Sorry to have frightened you," she smiled at Usagi, her face softening considerably. "Anyway, I must go," she smiled, backing up and disappearing.  
  
"Fighter!" Sailor Moon cried, running over to her. "What is with her?" she asked. Fighter looked at her for a minute, a clear bruise forming on her neck. "And why are you back here?"  
  
"Our Princess sent us here to help you," Healer replied.   
  
"My guess would be that's why Neo Jupiter is here," Maker added.   
  
"Everyone… lets all go back to my house, so we can discuss this!" Moon announced.  
  
"No," Mars shook her head. "It'd be better to go to my shrine. Less chance of interruption," they all nodded in agreement.   



	3. 3

Once they were all out of Sailor guise, and seated comfortably around a table, Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter's civilian persona was applying a cool cloth to his neck.   
  
"So, what's with you and that… 'Neo Sailor Jupiter'?" Haruka demanded quickly, clearly not happy about the Starlights return.  
  
"Haruka-san!" Usagi snapped. "Don't be so mean to Seiya." Haruka glared, but said no more.  
  
"Neo Sailor Jupiter is from the Fifth Dimension, as she said, a world parallel to this one. We met up with her and the other Neo Soldiers there. Fifth Earth is the planet they live on, one that's ruled by Queen Celeste, and is in complete peace," Taiki, Star Maker, informed.   
  
"We were supposed to help them, but as it turned out, they didn't need it much. They're much more powerful than the soldiers here on Third Earth; no offense," Yaten sighed, seeing Haruka's response.   
  
"So what's with the feud?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Seiya and her met up… Actually, she saved him. It kinda just began to evolve into a relationship. The trouble was… she didn't know we were the Starlights. We were basically considered an annoyance to them," Taiki continued.   
  
"So what happened?" Minako asked, very involved in the story.  
  
"She found out… and not in a very good way… a bit worse of a situation than your discovering us," Seiya spoke up. "We were actually on a date, and she was attacked. It wasn't really anything that she couldn't handle alone, but I wanted to help… and I couldn't do that without transforming. She was so shocked by it, she left herself wide open… and was hurt pretty badly… the worst she's ever been in her life actually," he sighed, hanging his head in his hands. "It was my fault. It took her over a month to recover…"   
  
"We were a help then," Yaten took over, seeing that his friend was hurting in more ways than one. "Jupiter is their strongest and oldest Soldier. She hasn't aged in several hundred years, and she's the leader. She's trained a lot of the incoming Soldiers and is a close friend of the Queen…"  
  
"Wait a minute… did you know she was a Sailor Soldier?" Setsuna asked. Seiya nodded.  
  
"On Fifth Earth, they're very well-known. Everyone knows who they are," he sighed. "But only the Queen knew who we were," Seiya paused, thinking of how much fun they used to have and how she had a smile that she'd only shown him. "After she found out, she was furious. Partially because I'd lied to her about who I was, and partially because I had kept it from her. I'd been planning to tell her… really I was," he whispered. "But everything got messed up… and instead, she hated me… She's never forgiven me for it… Thus the reaction earlier," he admitted.   
  
"I tried to apologize, and I tried to make it up, but she wouldn't have it…" he suddenly got up. "Excuse me," he said, walking out.   
  
"Seiya was still sulking when we came here," Yaten spoke up after a moment. "That's why he concentrated so hard on finding out Princess… because it took his mind off of her… And until he met you, he didn't stop."  
  
"That's another reason we wanted him to stay away from you," Taiki admitted. "It had made such a huge impact on him when everything fell apart. We didn't want to see it happen twice." Everyone, with the exception of Haruka had a sad and sympathetic look on their faces.   
  
"That person," she hissed. "If he'd told her sooner, she probably wouldn't have cared," with that, Haruka got up.  
  
"Haruka! Where are you going?" Michiru asked.  
  
"For a drive, leave me alone," she snapped, and walked out. Michiru had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"This is the first time in a long time I've seen Haruka so upset," she commented.   
  
Outside, Seiya was reminiscing against a railing. "Rei…" he whispered.  
  
"Oi," Haruka said quickly, as Seiya turned and looked at her, he got a punch in the stomach, and doubled over in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded.  
  
"You're a fool," Haruka glared. "If you'd told her sooner, she wouldn't have cared!"   
  
"How can you know that?!" Seiya protested.  
  
"Cause I know how it feels to be on her end. I was there with Michiru. It didn't take long for Michiru to tell me the truth. I accepted it, because I wanted to be with her. If she really cared about you, she'd have understood," Haruka stated, leaning with her back against a wooden pole. "Besides, she's a Sailor Soldier too… chances are she would've understood more than I did."  
  
There was a peaceful silence between the two of them for a moment.   
  
"So, are you gonna become famous again?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know," Seiya sighed. "I hope not. I don't want to be famous again…"  
  
"What do you want?" Seiya looked up startled. "Answer me, or I won't let you near Usagi," she warned.  
  
Seiya looked up at the stars for a moment. "I want to protect Tsukino Usagi… but…"  
  
"But? There's something you want more?"  
  
Seiya nodded for a minute. "I really loved her… that's why it hurt so much when her heart turned to stone… It's true, I want to protect Odango, but… what I want more than anything…" he trailed for a moment, then looked at Haruka. "Her smile… I want to see it…" he smiled. "I want to see her smile at me like she used to. More than anything... If I can see that again, then I don't care about anything else." Haruka nodded approvingly.  
  
"Ahh!!! I knew it!!" Both Seiya and Haruka jumped at the new voice, as a girl with flaming red hair stepped out of the shadows, followed by blue haired girl.   
  
"Who… who are you!?" Haruka demanded.  
  
One look at their uniforms, and Seiya recognized them. "Kaen-san! Asamoya-san!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!"   
  
"You know them?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Sure. Can't you tell? Neo Sailor Mercury, Neo Sailor Mars," he said, throwing a thumb in their direction.   
  
"I knew it!!" Asamoya, Neo Sailor Mercury, exclaimed. "I knew that you really loved Jupiter-sensei!" she grinned.   
  
"Don't rub it in…" Seiya grunted. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Queen Celeste-sama sent us here, to give Jupiter the backup she may need," Kaen, Neo Sailor Mars, spoke up.   
  
"I suppose that makes sense…" he muttered.   
  
"Yes. Once Queen Celeste-sama found out you and the Starlights were here, she sent us immediately," Asamoya smiled.   
  
"Asa!" Kaen reprimanded. They were both in their sailor uniforms. Their uniforms had were both different in many ways. Kaen's suit had red, black, and a deep brick red, while Asamoya's was white, purple and pale blue. One thing was very common though: their skin was the same paper white color as Neo Sailor Jupiter's was.   
  
"Gomen," she apologized. "Anyway, we just wanted to see how you were doing. And tell you something small…" she took a deep breath and a small glowing blue orb formed in her hands.  
  
"Asa… you know better," Kaen reprimanded, but did no more.  
  
"I know," she returned. "But Seiya-kun should have this," she threw it to him.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, catching it. They both exchanged glances.  
  
"When you see her smile again… you'll know," Kaen stated, as they both dashed off.  
  
"What was that about?" Haruka asked, as the orb turned to a small blue ball, and ceased to glow.  
  
"Who knows… but I'm going to keep this close!" he grinned. "Thank you, Ten'oh-san." Haruka snickered.  
  
"Maybe next time you'll know to tell her right off the bat," she grinned, and walked off. "Idiot," she tossed over her shoulder.   



	4. 4

Disclaimer: see first post (I hate disclaimers!)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Haruka stretched as she got ready for a sprint during gym the next day. She was surprised to see a girl of reasonable height, with long wavy black hair come up next to her, and take position.   
  
"Good luck," she told the new girl.  
  
The girl turned her head, and looked at Haruka, her bright green eyes teasing her.  
  
"Good luck to you too, Ten'oh-san. You will need it," she replied coolly. Haruka barely had time to process the warning when the coach set them off running. Haruka ran like the wind, as she always did, seeming to be part of the wind itself. She was utterly shocked when a head full of long ebon hair pass her easily. This girl moved with the speed and accuracy of a summer storm. Haruka ran as fast as she could, trying harder than she had ever before… but she still lagged behind the raven-haired beauty. Intense emerald eyes glanced back at her, as she finished the heat first, leaving Haruka, and everyone else, entirely shocked.  
  
"Mokusei!" the coach called, hurrying to the two girls, and handing her a towel. "That was awesome! I don't think anyone's ever beaten Ten'oh," she commented.   
  
Haruka felt numb. Am I losing my touch? Wasn't I fast enough? How was I beaten? The questions bombarded her mind, and she was surprised when the girl handed her a towel.  
  
"Good race, Ten'oh-san. I haven't had a work out like that in a while," she smiled. Haruka timidly took the towel from the emerald-eyed belle.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked. Suddenly, the girl's eyes seemed surprisingly familiar. Haruka knew she'd seen them somewhere before. They weren't at all like Makoto's earthy green eyes. These eyes stood out like emeralds against a black velvet pillow. Only then did Haruka finally notice how terribly pale the girl was. Paper white… Between the black locks and white skin, she almost looked unnatural.   
  
"Something wrong, Senshi-san?" she asked. Haruka jumped.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if there was anything wrong, Uranus-san?" she repeated. Haruka's eyes grew wide.   
  
"How…?" she gasped.   
  
The girl pulled her charcoal hair into a bun, and let a long ponytail fall from it. As she moved, the sun seemed to make her hair glisten green in some places. Just as green as her eyes…   
  
"Neo-Jupiter!" she gasped. The girl put a finger in front of her own lips to indicate silence.   
  
"Quick," she complimented. "Yes, I am Mokusei Areru, although you probably better know me as Neo-Sailor Jupiter," she admitted, keeping her tone quiet, so as not to attract any unwanted attention. The long locks fell from the bun, back into long waves along her back. "Call me Areru," she smiled.   
  
Haruka looked on in shock. This was Neo-Sailor Jupiter? If she came from a parallel dimension, wasn't she supposed to be Mako-chan's equivalent? Yet the girl who stood before Haruka was nothing like Kino Makoto. Mokusei Areru… Roughly translated, Haruka would lay money her name meant "Storm of Jupiter", verses Mako-chan's "Wisdom of the Trees". Mako was confident, and a bit of a tomboy, but Areru was not just confident. She knew full well the extent of her skill and those around her. She was wise yet careful. Haruka shuddered when she thought of what her temper must be like. Mako was a good fighter too, but not as good as Haruka herself… if Areru could outrun her like that… she wasn't sure that she wanted to test her fighting ability.   
  
They're nothing alike… she realized. The person before her was only Sailor Jupiter's counter part… but she was not Makoto's… not at all. From what she'd seen of the other two Neo-Soldiers the night before, Haruka figured that it was the same way with all of them. They were parallel counterparts only in title and job. The people themselves, however, had nothing to do with the actual people or personalities.   
  
"Stay away from Usagi," she warned.   
  
"I came here only to protect her. Our world has dealt with the Black Sun already, we know how to handle them. The power of this Earth's Sailor Soldier's hasn't evolved to its maximum capacity," Areru explained, sugar coating it so not to set Haruka off.   
  
"Are you saying we're incompetent?" Haruka rose to the challenge that Areru had been trying to avoid.   
  
"No, not at all, Haruka," she sighed. "I'm saying that this is more powerful than anything you've encountered before, and while the Soldiers of this earth have great potential, you still need to develop it," she protested. "I'm here to show you how to handle the Black Sun and improve yourselves at the same time," she stated.   
  
"And what about the Starlights?" Haruka snapped. Areru's eyes narrowed greatly, lightning seeming to dance in those emerald spheres.   
  
"They have nothing to do with this earth. They will stay out of my way, or I'll eliminate them," she stated flatly, clearly indicating the end of the discussion as she walked away.   



End file.
